1. Field
The present invention relates generally to suspension mechanisms and systems for baby strollers, and in one particular example, to a suspension system including a rotating damper design.
2. Related Art
Strollers are known to employ various types of wheel suspension mechanisms, if employed at all. The most common suspension system utilizes a coil spring surrounding a telescoping tube arrangement. Such a telescoping tube arrangement is further typically coupled to a swing arm on a frame part or on a pivot or swivel joint. The suspension system imparts up and down pivotal movement of the swing arms or arms to which the wheel or wheels are attached. The wheel suspension is achieved by this motion being biased against the spring.